Question: Adam has $15$ of a certain type of rare coin and is interested in knowing how much this collection is worth.  He discovers that $5$ of these coins are worth $12$ dollars in total. Assuming that the value of each coin is the same, how many dollars is his entire collection worth?
Explanation: Since $15=5 \times 3$, the total value of his collection will be worth $3$ times the amount that the $5$ coins are worth by themselves.  Thus the total value of his coin collection is $12 \times 3=\boxed{36}$ dollars.